Reylo Rom Com
by ranijean
Summary: A treatment for a rom com starring Daisy Ridley and Adam Driver - modern office setting - Daisy and Adam are fierce competitors in high-powered jobs, when their boss sends them on a trip to force them to co operate. Bad language. DISCLAIMER: 'Adam' and 'Daisy' are fictional characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daisy Jones is exactly thirteen minutes early. Smugly she swings into her office, hangs up her bag, and sits at her desk, eyes turned toward the window, with its perfect view of the elevator. She is waiting to see him arrive. She wants him to see her beat him to Oliver's office with the completed case file. Tapping, she checks her watch every few seconds. The life dings, and he charges out, looking a little stressed, walking fast. She rises instantly, lays her hand on the file without having to look at it, and walks out to Oliver's door. Crossing his path with a cheery "Morning!" she shoots into Oliver's office, her smile broad, a spring in her step.

"Here's the Evans Broadbent file, completed and closed," she says. She all but clicks her heels.

Oliver is looking at his screen. "What?" He looks at the time. "It's not even 9 o'clock yet, what are you doing in here?"

Adam bursts in with his own file, but breathless. "Honiger Williams, done," he says and slams it on the desk.

Oliver looked at both of them. "Get out!" he bellows, and they exit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Adam mutters at her as they bump in the doorway.

"Uh, doing my job, just a little better than you," Daisy replies, shooting toward her office.

"It won't work," Adam says loudly, across the office. "You're UNLIKEABLE."

"You just keep telling yourself that," says Daisy, unperturbed, shutting her door.

"God, just get a room," says Patrick, in passing.

"What? That's not what's happening here. You get a room. Then you can…" he makes a rolling gesture.

"Go fuck myself? Yes, I suppose that works."

"Sorry, this morning is pissing me off. The whole thing. I don't need her in my face first thing in the morning. Look at her. Look at her round little face. All those teeth. She's like a chipmunk."

Daisy sees them watching her, turns her backside in their direction and mimes 'Kiss my ass'.

Adam makes a gesture.

"Yeah sure, there's no tension there at all. If you two keep going like this neither of you is going to be promoted. Leaving the field open for me. So keep going."

Oliver calls from his office door. "Adam come in here."

"Yes," Adam jumps up and walks over.

"Get Daisy in here as well," Oliver adds as soon as he reaches the door. Adam rolls his eyes and exhales.

He knocks on her door. "Oh your Majesty", he whines, "Oliver wants to see you."

"Are you an errand boy now?" She asks, sweeping out. It's not till she's in front of Oliver's desk that she realises Adam is in there with her. She starts a little.

"I appreciate your ambition, both of you, I really do," starts Oliver, "and I think competitive behaviour in the workplace can be a good thing, it can push people into achieving more than they thought possible. But you two are next fucking level."

Adam starts to say something, along the lines of "She started it," but Oliver is having none of it.

"You are young and talented, and highly intelligent, and you have a great future here, but you have to learn to work together. You're not playing nicely, and it's annoying the hell out of everyone. I need you to solve problems together, and co operate – and that's why I'm sending you down to Florida to see my father."

There's a short silence. "This is weird," Adam says.

"Listen my Dad was a big deal in his day, and he was a great boss and he knew what he was doing. I've had my differences with him but I value his opinion. He's retired now, obviously, and I don't get to go down and see him as often as I'd like. You two are going to go down there and visit with him. You're going to talk to him, and he's going to report back to me."

Daisy eyes are darting about. "Are we in trouble?"

"No you're not in trouble. Think of it as your own little corporate away day. Only it's this weekend, it's today, and you'll come back Sunday. You'll fly back, but you're not flying down. I'm going to give you a limited budget, and you're going to make your way down there on that budget, however you want to do it."

Oliver pauses, looks at them. "Look, it's a big decision I've gotta make, who's going to be partner. It's a very even-run thing between you. And maybe I'm enjoying toying with you, just a little."

"This is weird," Adam says again. Neither of them move.

"Everything you need is in here," Oliver continues, handing them a large brown envelope.

"This is your fault," Adam hisses as they leave Oliver's office. "You took it too far."

"How dare you, all I've done is work my arse off, if anything I've carried you." Daisy walks to her office. Adam follows.

"Carried me? What?" Adam is apoplectic.

"OK that's not fair. Calm down. We have to do this."

"Shit. Shit. This is a headfuck. I don't like this." He stops, thinks for a minute. "Maybe I'll leave. Start up my own thing. I can do that."

"Sounds good." Daisy's face brightens.

"Then you win. Jesus."

"You wouldn't be able to deal with that, would you? Is it because I'm a woman?"

"Right, I'm getting up and walking out now." He stops by the door. "You deal that card, you lose, lady." He walks out, then walks in again.

"It's not because you're a woman. It's because you're not recognisably human. You're so perfect, you're so consistent, you're so relentless. Don't get upset," he sees Daisy is trembling, holding it together.

"Don't get upset. Oh shit."

"I'm not upset."

"OK. We're going to do this. It's going to be fine. I will behave myself. I will not call you names, I will not undermine you, and I expect you to do the same. OK?"

Daisy nods, mouths "OK"

"Just don't cry. I'll go now. I'll see you out front in – what, 30 minutes?"

She nods.

"OK."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking to the car rental place, Adam decides to assert himself.

"I'm driving," he says.

"Sorry what was that?" Daisy quickens her pace.

"I am driving," Adam repeats. "That's non-negotiable."

Daisy stops. "Why? Why can't we both drive?"

"You're British. You might get disoriented and start driving on the wrong side of the road. Then we're both dead. Think about it."

"I've lived here for five years Adam. Look at me, I'm still alive! I guarantee I'm a better driver than you, on any road, in any country, in any car. You prick," she finishes, and starts walking.

"No name calling, remember," Adam hurries to keep up with her.

"Oh no, that's just a statement of fact, that's a factual description of how you're behaving."

"Listen, the next thing, the next thing we argue over, whatever that is, you can have that, OK, you win that. Not this. Anyway you can do your nails and take selfies and stuff."

Daisy stops again, and pushes up against his chest. "You say anything like that again, anything about hair or nails or selfies, or fucking lip gloss, and I will do things to you that you will not be able to undo. I will mark you for life."

Adam narrows his eyes. "Interesting. OK. I'm still driving."

They get the car and jump in it, Daisy throwing her bag violently in the back.

"We go get my stuff, we go get your stuff, we go. Right?" Adam looks at her, she won't look back. "Daisy I won't forget. Next thing is yours."

"Drive, arsehole," she replies. They set off.

"Arsehole," Adam says, imitating her pronunciation. "I fell on my arse. This car is totally bad-arse. Can you understand me now?"

Daisy is trying not to smile. "Yes it's all clear now. What are you?"

"I'm an arsehole," Adam replies.

"Correct."

Adam picks up his things quickly, while Daisy waits in the car. They drive to Daisy's apartment and both go up. Adam looks around while Daisy packs a bag. He sees pictures of a younger Daisy as a dancer, obviously highly trained.

"This is you? In the pictures, dancing?" he calls.

"Oh…yes. Reminds me I used to do more than sit in an office chair and run for the elevator."

"You look like you were pretty good," he says, "you didn't think of going professional?"

"I did," she says, "But I couldn't do it." She comes out of the bedroom with her bag. "Scared, I guess, that it wouldn't work out. You get an injury, you're washed up. You're washed up by 35 anyway."

"OK? Y'all set?" Adam asks.

"Just about," Daisy reaches up to a high shelf and takes down a little box. She puts it carefully in her bag.

"OK let's go," she says, and they leave the apartment.

As Adam drives, Daisy calls her boyfriend. "Hi. I have to go away for the weekend. It's work. Yes I know. He sprung it on us. Me and Adam."

Adam glances over.

"Yeah it's some kind of training thing. We have to go to Florida. Yes it is a bit weird," she looks at Adam. "I'll be back Sunday night. I'll call you. Yep. OK. Bye."

"How is…Brad?" Adam asks, trying to keep the sneer out of his voice.

"Very well thank you," she responds, "He's not your biggest fan," she adds.

"Oh damn. I'm crazy about him."

"What about you? Is there someone waiting for you to call?" asks Daisy.

"No. There was." Adam pauses a second, takes a breath. "Apparently I'm a workaholic."

"Oh, sorry. Was this recent?"

"Couple of months ago. She just left. Said I was never there. Which is true. It was probably the right call. It was definitely the right call." Adam's eyes stay on the road.

"It's still difficult," says Daisy, watching him.

"Mm," he says.

They fall silent for a few minutes.

Adam's phone goes off.

"It says Marty," says Daisy, looking at it. She answers it. "Hello Adam's phone?"

"Whoa who is this?" Marty says.

"Marty I'm driving," says Adam, "that's Daisy, I work with her."

"Hi Daisy," Marty says in a sing-song voice. "Nice to meetcha."

"I'm going to Florida, I can't come to the game," Adam continues.

"You're taking Daisy to Florida and you can't come to the game. What the hell?"

"It's work," Adam says.

"God that sounds awful, you poor bastard."

"Go away Marty."

"Daisy," Marty keeps going, "I'll pray for you. I'm right here if you need me."

"Hang up," says Adam, "please."

"Thank you Marty, I appreciate it," says Daisy, ignoring him. "You have a good weekend."

"Will do sweetheart. Stay strong." Marty hangs up.

"He sounds fun," says Daisy.

"No comment," replies Adam, "We're stopping. I need to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After watching Adam devour two burgers and a protein shake, Daisy gets back in the car and looks at the contents of the brown envelope Oliver had given them.

Adam comes back, gets in and starts the car and they're off.

"We'll have to spend the night here," she points and shows him. "It's three hours away. Do you know this place?"

"No, I've never been out this way," answers Adam.

"I'm going to have to call around and get a room," she says.

"Two rooms," he replies.

"We have to stick to the budget," she says, and looks at him. "Come on, it's one night. We spend hours and hours in the same office, what difference does it make?"

"This whole thing is kinda sick and twisted if you ask me," says Adam, "Forcing us into close proximity in adverse conditions."

"Really? Adverse conditions? Stop being such a princess."

They drive in silence for a while. Marty calls again.

"I want to talk to Daisy," he says, "Daisy we're having a little get together next weekend, I'd love you to come. You can meet my kid,"

"What about me?" Adam says.

Marty ignores him, carrying on, "Yeah well my kid, you know, he's really smart, I'm not going to use the word genius, I'm not going to say that about him, but you know he really is mind-blowingly smart, and he's not obnoxious like most smart kids, you know he's not all smug and precocious, he's just a delightful, incredibly smart, borderline genius kid."

"He sounds great," says Daisy. "What about Adam?"

"Well, my kid really loves Adam but often after he's been here he'll be all, 'Daddy why is Adam sad?' and I'll have to try and explain it and I have to use words like 'brooding' and 'tortured' and, what I'm saying is, it's too much work for me, as a father. But you know, if you're coming, he can come."

"Stop talking Marty," says Adam.

"Adam," says Marty.

"Yes," says Adam.

"I love you man," says Marty.

"I know," replies Adam.

"That's not what you're supposed to say," says Marty, "but that's OK I'm not going to go on about it. You take care of you. Hanging up now."

Soon they are nearing their destination for the night. Daisy's phone battery is dead, and she asks can she use Adam's to call Brad.

The phone is ringing, Adam can hear it. A woman's voice answers.

"Uhh, Brad's phone. Who is this?"

Daisy doesn't answer. She can hear Brad in the background, calling out, "Linda, don't answer my phone. Who is it?"

Linda laughs, "Hello, anyone there?"

"It's Daisy," says Daisy.

"Oh shit," says Linda, and drops the phone.

Brad's voice is nervous and he stammers. "Daisy what phone are you using, I didn't recognise the number. How are you?"

"It's Adam's phone, mine was dead. Why is Linda with you?"

Adam is pulling the car over. "Brad you're a piece of shit!" he roars into the phone.

"You stay out of this Adam, and you get the fuck away from my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Adam says, "WHICH ONE?" To Daisy he says, "Hang up now. That's a great line to hang up on."

"I can still hear you Adam."

"Fuck you Brad."

Daisy hangs up. Her face is white and expressionless and she doesn't move.

"Who's Linda?" asks Adam.

"His ex," Daisy answers. "I think maybe it's been going on for a while. It kind of all makes sense now."

"You're in shock," Adam says. "I don't know what to do for shock. You wanna call him back? We can go back if you want. None of this matters, we can go back. You wanna punch him? I'll punch him. God, I would love to punch him. Can we go back?"

He stops talking because Daisy does not look well. "No, I don't want to go back," she says slowly.

He touches her face, clumsily, wiping a tear away. "Come on, you're OK, you're going to be OK."

"Yes, I'll be OK."

They sit for a minute. Adam looks at her. "Let's get DRUNK."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam and Daisy are finally out of the car and walking in town.

"We eat first, then we drink," says Adam, and they find an Italian restaurant.

Daisy watches him make all the food disappear. There's something hypnotic about it. And an element of suspense. How much will go in?

Between mouthfuls, he says, "We need a safeword."

"Why?" frowns Daisy.

"We're in a strange place, we're going to drink heavily and – I don't know, I want a safeword. We may largely lose the power of speech. So then we have one word to raise the alarm."

"This is a bad idea."

"The safe word is chipmunk." Daisy remains unmoved and unimpressed. "You need an unusual word. People don't go around saying chipmunk."

"Maybe I'll just go to the hotel."

"I won't let anything bad happen."

"Then why are you talking about safewords? This isn't a military exercise, we're just having a night out!"

"Okay, forget it then, but also remember it." Then he's up and around the table and lifting her out of the chair by her arms. "Up and at 'em, let's go."

They find a little bar heaving with people, a big banner hung up saying "Talent Contest – Show Us Whatcha Got!" They do some shots. Daisy's head starts swimming. She switches to water. Adam is ploughing through a line of drinks. He finishes, looks around for her. She's watching the Talent. There's a man with spoons, a woman sings Ave Maria, quite well. A young boy does an interminable drum solo. He brings her a drink, "just one, just this one," she drinks it and feels it tingling through her system. That's done it. What was that? "Sambuca. The ladies love the Sambuca." He watches her. Yes? One more. One more and she's done. She wants to dance.

"I think I'm going to enter this competition," she says to Adam. "I think I'm going to win it." Her eyes look different. It would be so easy to just fall into him, she thinks, he's right there, he couldn't be closer. But instead she slaps her hand on his face and says, "Be back in a minute."

She finds the man controlling the music and talks with him briefly. Talks to the lady with the clipboard, she nods. It's all go. Then the music starts. Beyonce, Single Ladies. She learned the entire dance when she was 15. She drilled it into her mind, and knew it would probably never leave her. Why would she ever want it to?

A young woman dancing to Beyonce may have been initially easy for the crowd to dismiss, if it wasn't for the intimidating level of focus Daisy brought to it. Her eyes were like lasers, she mouthed every word like she wrote it, her body moved with absolute precision. Adam stood there open-mouthed, as the crowd started clapping in time. As the song built, everyone started moving, dancing, singing the Oh-Oh-Oh with her. When she finished the noise was ear-splitting, and Daisy jumped up and down, clapping and laughing. She did a couple of bows and ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Adam greeted her as she swaggered over to him. She grabbed his shoulders and jumped, and he caught her, as she laughed.

"That was amazing, I want to do it again."

Adam dropped her down. "So you think that's it, you've won it," he said.

She shrugged, "I don't care. Yes. I think that was pretty fucking special."

"Hold my drink," he said. To the crowd, he yelled, "Anybody got a hat? A hat?"

Someone held aloft a Make America Great Again hat.

"Not that hat. Anything else?"

Someone launched a pink sequinned fedora at him, he caught it. He turned to Daisy.

"Make sure you get all my clothes."

"What? What clothes?"

"These clothes. They're going to be all round the room in a minute."

Daisy realised what he meant. "No. NO."

Adam mimicked her. "Yes. YES."

Daisy just kept saying NO, NO, as he walked over to the stage, instructing the sound man and waving at the clipboard lady.

Leave Your Hat On started up.

Daisy had no idea how the thing started, as she had covered her face with her hands. After a few bars she could hear some shrieking down the front, and was knocked from side to side as most of the women in the place surged forward. She suddenly worried about the kid with the drum kit, and hoped his mother had taken him home. She could see the Ave Maria woman clawing at Adam's shirt. He seemed to have some idea of what he was doing. He turned his back to the audience and the shirt came down inches at a time, and then suddenly it was gone. Then she remembered she was supposed to be getting the clothes. She was relieved, as it gave her something to do. But the crush near the front was intense. What was wrong with these women? One of them had his tie, and she reached for it with a smile only to have her hand slapped. Not for the first time today she thought back to this morning, only twelve hours ago, when she left for work and how surreal the day had been since then. And now she was fighting a middle- aged lady she didn't know for a co-worker's tie.

Adam was down to his pants. "Do I win if I lose the pants?" he yelled. Clipboard lady was nodding vigorously. The women screamed. Daisy retreated to the back, face in her hands again. There were screams, then it died away, then prolonged applause. With everyone distracted she managed to find the shirt and the trousers, nothing else. She threw them at him, yelling "Chipmunk!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisy leans on the bar, directing a death stare at Adam as he graciously allows his female fans to buy him drinks.

"It would be rude not to," he stage-whispers as they cluster around him. But eventually even he has had enough, as he suddenly realises what an effort it's going to be to get up and walk. "Ladies I have to go!" he announces, and lets them paw him and kiss his cheek.

Daisy has long since sobered up, she walks at a fast clip, while he staggers.

"Daisy! Stop! I don't know where I am! I'm gonna get lost!"

"Yes! What a great idea! Why don't you get lost?"

"You're not gonna shake me, I'm right behind you…" He walks into a lamp post.

She has to go back, help him up.

"Fucking hell Adam," she spits. "Walk!"

He walks, concentrating this time.

"If anyone tries to mug us," he says, "I'll fall on them. It'll be fine."

"I wouldn't worry about that," says Daisy. "I've got a black belt in kickboxing."

Adam laughs. "Well OBVIOUSLY." He laughs for a minute. "Would you kick me?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"Yes or no. I want to see you in action."

"You don't think I'm any good."

They reach the hotel, and stop outside.

"Go on. You want to do it. Kick me. Here." He opens his shirt and slaps his stomach.

"No, you're already a mess. We need to get inside."

They get the key and go to the room. Adam shuts the door and stands in the middle of the room.

"Do it now, no witnesses," he says.

"What is wrong with you?" Daisy says.

"I'm just a guy, standing in front of a girl, asking her to do martial arts on him. Go on, pretend I'm Brad."

"This is a bad idea."

"DO IT," Adam yells.

Daisy crouches, looks at him, spins and kicks, she has to admit, it does feel good. Adam falls flat to the floor like a felled tree, and lies motionless and silent.

Daisy rushes over, screaming "Adam!" and checks his vital signs. She is crouching on him, her ear to his heart. She opens one eye and listens to his breathing. It all seems to be working. She hovers over his face.

"Adam, wake up, please wake up." He doesn't move. She starts to feel very, very anxious and wonders should she call an ambulance. "Adam please."

Suddenly his head pops up, smashing into hers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he bellows as they both clutch at their heads. "I need a pee! Get off me!"

Daisy rolls off him, half laughing, half crying. "Dear God," she says to the empty room, "Will this day never end?"

He comes out of the bathroom and crashes onto the bed, pushing his shoes off. "I can't move any more."

Daisy picks herself up and goes to the car to get their bags. When she's got changed and brushed her teeth, she plugs in her phone charger and sits on the bed, looking at Brad's fifteen messages, which she deletes.

"Don't read 'em," says Adam.

"I'm not," she answers. "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm glad we're sharing a room. It's cosy."

"I just kicked you unconscious."

"No, you just tipped me over."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"I can't feel anything. It'll hurt tomorrow." He goes on, "Sorry. I was supposed to make you feel better. But instead I got really drunk and took off all my clothes."

Daisy just shakes her head, still looking at her phone.

"You were more Beyonce than Beyonce," he says.

"That's sacrilege," she says.

"No, you're a goddess," he insists. A laugh catches in his throat. "One of the ladies asked me back to her place," he says, "But I said no, I'm with the goddess over there. The one looking at me like she wants to kill me. Such a happy death."

"Shut up," says Daisy.

"Shut up," he says, mimicking her accent. "Are you really mad at me?"

"I'm always mad at you," she answers.

"No but more than usual," he says.

"No more than usual," she says.

"OK, you have to get some sleep," he says, starting to drift off.

"I will," she says.

"Because you're driving tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Daisy woke he was already up. The shower was going, and then it had been going such a long time she wondered if he'd died in there.

She tapped on the door. "Adam get out of the shower!" A long groan was the reply.

She went for a walk while he pulled himself together. As she returned, muttering to herself, "please, please don't be naked," she found him dressed, clean and slumped with his head in his hands.

"OK?" she asked, gathering up her bag, and his.

"Do you have any sunglasses?" he asked.

Daisy pulled out her white-rimmed retro shades. "Only these."

"They'll do," he said, and put them on.

They went to a diner. This time Daisy ate, Adam watched.

"You took to that striptease like a duck to water," she said.

"That's how I put myself through law school," he replied. "I was a strip-o-gram."

Unfortunately Daisy had just taken a mouthful of coffee, and in her surprise she spat it all over him.

"Oh God I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she said, but she was trying to suppress a laugh as she tried to mop him down. The sunglasses were spattered, but it spared his eyes. "OK? I'm really sorry." She was shaking with laughter now.

He said nothing. She dabbed at him a couple more times, ineffectively.

"So were you a policeman or a fireman or…"

"Fireman. The only respectable choice."

"So you put the fires out..."

"Oh I lit the fires, if you know what I mean. Then I put them out. With my hose."

Daisy is really struggling now to keep a straight face. "Did you have a hose or are you just referring to your –"

"I had an actual hose, but yes, all the talk was inevitably about the other hose, which, by the way, always remained hidden."

Daisy is deep-breathing now to stop the giggles. "Sorry."

"I don't mind taking my clothes off. It's when they want to interact afterwards, that's awkward."

"So you didn't get…"

"Laid? One girl asked me and I kind of got involved but I just felt, it just felt…kind of whorey."

Daisy can't see his eyes so she can't gauge his mood.

Adam says, "I have a question – what was that little box you took off your shelf and brought with you?"

Daisy's face falls and she doesn't answer for a few seconds. "I don't like leaving it at home if I go away. If I ever had a break-in or something, the rest of the stuff can be replaced, but…it's the last thing my father gave me before he died. So I can't replace it."

Now he is silent. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"It's a music box, you know the kind which has a little dancer in it. Well the dancer was me." Her lip is shaking a little, she drinks some more coffee.

"How old were you?" he asks.

"Six," she says.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's stupid to still get upset talking about it, it was quite a while ago."

"See now I'll have to wipe you down," he says, offering her a napkin.

"My mother says that's why I'm such an overachiever. She says it's common with people who lose a parent when they're young. It's like, setting goals and achieving them becomes totally addictive. But the high never seems to last."

This seems to affect Adam. He looks out of the window for a while.

"You have to tell me something about your parents now," she says.

"My Dad's an alcoholic," he says. "I don't want to be like him. I don't even know what it is I want to be, I'm just terrified of ending up like him."

They sit there in silence for a while, Daisy finishes her breakfast. Neither of them feels able to say any more.

As they get up to leave, Adam says, "You're still upset. What can I do?"

"You must think I'm a mess," she answers.

"No, I don't."

"If I could just go outside and breathe for a bit, I'll be OK."

"OK."

Adam waits as she sits under a tree cross-legged, eyes shut, deep breathing, her hand on her chest.

When she gets back in the car, he says, "I said before, none of this matters. We can stop this now, go home, you can rest, cut up Brad's clothes, set fire to his car and boil his girlfriend's bunny, you know, whatever you need to do."

This makes her laugh, and she says, "No, we're halfway there, let's just keep going."

"That reminds me of a song," he says, and pulls up Living On A Prayer on his phone. Daisy takes the wheel and they set off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam rolls up his jacket, rests his head on it, and goes to sleep. Daisy turns off both their phones. She runs though everything in her head as she drives. She thinks she should feel more broken up about Brad, but mostly she just feels humiliated and angry. A part of her is glad to be out of the relationship. Everything about him was right, in her mind – he looked good, he had a great job, he was great with people, calm and self-assured – but in private he could be cold and critical. I should just concentrate on my career, she thinks – and maybe get a cat.

After two hours Adam stirs. They stop and get lunch, this time Adam eats, he seems to have recovered somewhat. It's a beautiful day. Adam offers her sunglasses back, she says "No, I love those on you." She buys another pair.

They drive. Adam winds down the window and leans toward it, the sun falling on his face, wind in his hair. Daisy plays a song by The Sundays, called 24 Hours.

(THIS IS A CINEMATIC STYLE MOMENT – PLAY THE SONG AND IMAGINE IT - watch?v=EBmLSbFL09Y)

(I like to think Daisy would know all the words, even if the song probably predates her birth)

Adam's phone rings. It's Marty.

"Hey," he says, "I don't know if I should tell you this but I just saw Lauren." Adam freezes and says nothing. "And I met her new boyfriend." Marty says 'boyfriend' in a mocking tone.

"Can we stop a minute?" Adam asks Daisy. They pull over. It's all fields, there's nothing there. Adam gets out of the car and starts walking.

"Oh really," he says, "That was fast."

"Well fast for you maybe. Anyway he was such an ass, such a massive ass."

"Yeah?"

"He looks like an ass, he acts like an ass. You know, I spoke to him, of course. There's no point being openly aggressive, you know, we were shopping, and you know, Alex was there-"

"You're friends with him aren't you?"

"Only on Facebook. Look, I'll delete him, I'll delete him now, you can check, I'll do it straight away."

"Marty –"

"I'm kind of needy, OK, I know that. He suggested it and I just – I didn't tell him to go fuck himself. My bad. How are you anyway?"

"Well I _was_ feeling OK…" Adam turns to see Daisy walking over.

"Is Daisy there? Put her on."

"Hi Marty, whassup?" says Daisy, making a face at Adam.

"Oh nothing much. I went to the game without Adam, you know, and I was lonely, I was a lonely white man in a big crowd. What's been going on?"

"Adam got hammered and took all his clothes off in public," Daisy replies.

"Oh, that happens all the time. Only he'll never do it for me. Privately. I have asked, many times. How are you?"

"Fine, you know, tired," she says.

"She rang her boyfriend and he was fucking someone else," says Adam into the phone. "Sorry," he says to her.

"Oh God Daisy, my God. Sweet Jesus. Stay angry, you know? Don't let it get to you. That guy is clearly a massive ass."

"Thanks Marty."

The sun is getting low in the sky and they are sitting in long grass.

"Daisy do me a favour, can you take a photo of you and Adam for me and send it to me? I would be so grateful because I've never actually met you."

"Yes, OK," says Daisy.

"And then I can send you a lovely portrait of my penis, which you can use as a screensaver or share with family and friends – I'm joking, I would never, ever do that, I would never do it, well I probably will at some point, but not to you Daisy, never to you, no clumsy amateurish porn for you darling, only the best, professionally made, or whatever it is that floats your boat-"

"Marty," Adam is laughing and ends the call.

"Who's taking the selfie?" She asks, "That's my thing, isn't it?"

She holds the phone up and gets them both, the sun in their hair, the golden grass, and long shadows behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An hour later they have reached their destination – a luxury retirement village.

Daisy has found Oliver's father's name and address in the envelope. As night falls they pull up outside his home.

They look at each other. "What now?" asks Adam.

"I think we should go and say hello," says Daisy.

When the door opens they see an older version of Oliver. His name is Harry. He's expecting them, invites them in. They sit awkwardly in the living room.

"So Oliver's told me a little bit about the situation," he says, "So nice of you to come so far to see me. Although I understand you didn't have much choice."

"It's been interesting," said Adam.

"Yeah I bet," says Harry, looking from one to the other. "Is Oliver a good boss, would you say?"

"Yes," says Daisy, looking at Adam. "I think he's good with people. He know us, not just our names and our jobs. He makes an effort to know who we are."

He looks at Adam. "You agree?"

"Yeah, I agree with that."

"I hear you don't agree on much."

Daisy and Adam look at each other. "It's healthy competition," Daisy says.

"And then some," says Adam.

"Well," Harry says, getting up, "I thought I could talk with you tomorrow before you fly back. Tonight we have our regular ballroom dancing evening, which you are welcome to attend, or of course you can amuse yourselves in any way you choose. It's up to you."

Daisy's eyes light up and she mouths to Adam "Ballroom dancing!"

"You dance?" Harry asks her.

"Yes, I used to. I've done ballroom."

Adam rolls his eyes. "She's done everything," he says.

"You?" Harry gestures to Adam.

"Do I look like a ballroom dancer?"

"No but you can dance right?"

"Not really."

"But what about the"- she mimes ripping her clothes off.

"That's not dancing, that's just – bumping and grinding. Sorry Harry, I worked as a stripper, that's what she's referring to."

"Well who hasn't?" replied Harry, which makes them look at him. "I'm joking, I haven't."

"Come on, I would love to go," says Daisy to Adam. "I could teach you."

"It's fine, we'll go. I don't need to participate, it'll be nice."

"OK good. If you could be back here in an hour, we'll all go. You'll be staying in the condo across the road, I got you a room each. Go and sort yourselves out, I'll see you soon."

As they walk over, Daisy says, "How's that for a father figure?"

"You crushing on him?" Adam asks.

"A little bit," Daisy says.

"Don't run off with him," Adam says, "At least not without his medication."

"He looks like he's in extremely good shape. You know why that is? Because he does ballroom dancing."

They get their keys to their respective rooms, Adam throwing himself on his bed, Daisy rushing to draw a bath. After half an hour, she taps on his door.

"What?" he says.

"You nearly ready?" she asks.

"Come in," he answers.

She is wearing a patterned dress, swirls of coral and gold on a white background. Her lips are red to match the dress.

"Wow," he says, unprepared. "You packed that?"

"Well it's Florida," she says.

"I don't have a tie. That lady took my tie."

Daisy laughs, remembering it. "I tried to get it, she slapped me."

"No!" says Adam, incredulous.

"Those women were savages. You were up there shaking your booty, you've no idea of the carnage you were creating."

"Smell this," he says, wafting a bottle in front of her. "Is that good? Does it make you want to jump me?"

"It's OK, just use it sparingly. _Jump_ me," she repeats. "Who says that?"

"I'm tired," he says, "I wish we could just stay here and watch videos."

"I know what you mean. I feel like we're supposed to impress this man. I don't know." She looks up at him. "But this dress isn't made for watching videos in. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The retirement village hall is lit up with fairy lights. Everyone is dressed to the nines, the men have flowers in their lapels and the women have flowers in their hair. There is a real band – a piano, drums, some horns, some violins. Adam and Daisy wander through and settle at the refreshment table.

"Look, there's punch," says Adam, "It's like we've walked into 1953." He tries the punch. "Jesus, what is in that? That is _volatile_." He takes another cup. Daisy looks at him. "I won't get drunk. Or take my clothes off."

Harry walks over. "It's quite a set-up, huh?" he says. "I'm not so good at it myself but there's a couple of guys here been doing it for 40-50 years. They know their stuff. Daisy I'll introduce you, you can see what you think of their moves." He moves off with Daisy.

Adam watches her as she moves through the room. The music strikes up as she is chatting with one gentleman, and he offers his hand and they start to dance. She is concentrating, but after a minute the dance starts to flow and her face relaxes. The couples are all moving, doing the same dance, embodying the music, sweeping around, around, around, perfectly in time and perfectly balanced together. The dance ends to a smattering of applause. Daisy starts chatting to another old guy, her face a picture of concentration. He is obviously talking very slowly and losing his thread. Adam thinks maybe he is telling her a joke. After a while her eyes widen in shock – maybe he has said something wildly inappropriate – then the smile comes, and she laughs. She looks around the room, looking for Adam, then she spots him, and her eyes lock with his for a moment, she smiles, and then she's dancing again.

Suddenly Adam feels a tightness in his chest and he can't breathe. He has to get out of the room. He winds through the crowd, and gets to a door leading out to a terrace. Once out, he steadies himself and breathes deeply, trying to stop his heart racing. He covers his face with hands, waiting for the anxiety to subside. It takes a while. He looks out at the night sky, trying to recover himself.

Then he hears her footsteps behind him, and her hand is on his back.

"What happened? Harry said you looked unwell."

"I'm fine, I just uh, had a moment. Claustrophic, agoraphobic, I don't know."

Her hand is still on his back. She's looking at him but he doesn't look back at her. She rubs his back and says nothing.

"What was that old guy saying to you?" he asked.

"Oh," she laughed. "I don't know!" The only thing I could understand was 'and then she showed me her bare ass'. That can't be what he actually said, can it?" She dissolves into infectious laughter, which makes him laugh, and then they try to stop laughing and they can't, and then neither of them can breathe.

"I wanted to teach you to dance," she said. "I know you don't want to, but you could be selfless for once in your life just for my sake," she said, punching his arm.

"I don't want to go back in yet," he said.

"We can do it out here," she said. "Stand up."

They stand, she puts his hand on her waist and takes his other hand. Her hand on his shoulder. Left foot back, right foot to the side, then forward, around, back. He gets it after a while. "Now dip!" she says, and he bends her back, as she squeals, worried he'll drop her.

"What about spins?" he asks, so she shows him how it works. He holds her hand above her head as she turns, turns, turns like the dancer in the music box, and then she turns, turns, turns, back into hold.

Then a different one, where she unrolls along his arm, and then spins back again. "I love that one," she says, doing it again.

"See, you can do it," she says, slightly breathless, and feeling that pull towards him that she felt the previous night in the bar.

"You should go back in," he says, "They'll be looking for you, the old guys."

"OK. You're going to come back in, right?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

"OK."

She dances a few more dances, then a few more, then she collapses into a chair as the evening comes to a close. He finds her with her shoes off, rubbing her feet.

"These shoes are murder," she says. He sits next to her.

"I can do feet," he says.

"What do you mean?" she says.

"I mean give me your feet," he says. She swings them up onto his lap, and he picks one up and massages it.

Daisy's face drops and her eyes widen. "Oh, you're really good at this," she says, making 'oh' and 'ah' noises every now and again.

A couple of the old ladies pass them on the way out. "I'll have what she's having," one whispers to the other.

Daisy hears the noises she's making and starts laughing again. Something occurs to her and she looks at him. "You're a catch," she says. He says nothing.

"Did you hear me? I paid you a compliment."

"Yes," he says. "I'm listening."

He does one foot, then the other, then he looks up and says, "We better go back."

They walk to the door of the hall. Daisy is still barefoot and won't put the shoes back on. "I'll be fine, it isn't far," she says, but Adam offers his back, and she climbs up, and he piggybacks her across the road.

He walks slowly, but she wishes he would go slower, to make it last longer. How wonderful it was to be carried, just for a short way. She was ashamed of herself for enjoying it so much.

They reach the condo and he puts her down, then they go up in the lift, then through the hall to the doors of their rooms.

They stand looking at each other in the hall for a minute.

"This has been a really amazing day," she says.

"Yeah, it's been a good day."

It suddenly feels awful to her that they have to say goodnight and go into separate rooms. She just stands there looking at him, wanting to say something but she doesn't know what.

She settles for, "Can I give you a hug?" and he says yes, of course, and she puts her arms around his neck, and holds him for as long as she thinks is within normal parameters.

When they separate, he says, "I'll see you in the morning," and she says OK, and they go into their rooms and they close the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After saying goodnight to Daisy, Adam looks at his phone. 5 messages from Marty.

First one: 'OMG!'

Second: 'Adam she is so gorgeous!'

Third: 'I can see what your children will look like!'

Fourth: 'Call me'

Fifth: 'Call me!'

Adam sighs and taps the phone and Marty answers.

"What's going on? Where have you been? Is Daisy there?"

"We went to a dance thing at this old people's home thing – it's a long story. Daisy's next door."

"Yeah, I kind of lost it when I saw that picture. It's like those commercials where beautiful people are doing beautiful things in beautiful locations. You look good next to her. She makes you look better. Seriously, you two have to get together. Is that happening? That should be happening."

Adam rubs his face. "She's not interested in me," he says, "not like that."

"I don't believe you. You're just doing what you always do. You like her though, right?"

"I had an anxiety attack. I'm such an idiot."

"Oh. That bad huh. Oh man, I'm giving you a mental hug. I'm hugging you, and you're just standing there putting up with it like you always do. But I'm doing it anyway."

"I have to go back and work with her now. I'm trying to figure out how that's going to be."

"You're looking at the worst case scenario. You're looking for problems. It's entirely possible that this could work out."

"Look, I'm going to sleep now. You can have your little fantasies, and I hope you enjoy them. Kiss Alex for me."

"OK night."

"Night."

He looks at his phone. He texts Daisy.

'It feels weird to be separated from you now'

He puts the phone down. Within two minutes, it lights up.

Daisy: 'It really does'

Adam: 'OK night'

Daisy: 'Goodnight'

Daisy has sat on the bed for ten minutes, trying to figure out the way she feels. She hasn't thought about Brad all day. That's not normal, she thinks. And now all she is thinking about is Adam. She remembers back to when she first met him, and thought he was some kind of obnoxious jock. And then when she realised he was annoyed by her, she started needling him. And he always bit back. And it became a kind of game. And now she is trying to figure out why she started playing that game, and why she kept playing it, and whether or not she knew how much she was enjoying it.

His text comes through. 'It feels weird to be separated from you now'

She types in 'I know', then erases that and types 'It really does'

After he texts her goodnight she feels horrified by the thought of clutching the phone all night, on the off-chance he'll text again. She turns the phone off.

They both sleep. Around nine the next morning they go to breakfast at a nearby café. Sitting across from him, Daisy, far from feeling uncomfortable, as she thought she would, starts smiling.

"What?" he says. "I look funny?"

"No. No more than usual." Her smile broadens.

"Stop it, it's creepy," he says, trying not to smile back. "Are you going to eat that?"

She looks down at it. "No."

"What's it like?" he asks, sticking a fork in it.

"It's OK," she says, "looks like you're going to eat it anyway." He does.

"When we go back to work," she says, "I don't want to go back to the way we were before."

"So, what, we're going to be nice to each other?"

"Well, normal," she says. "What do normal people do?"

"I don't know," he says.

"Well we can just, call a truce," she says.

"Well that's no fun," he says, leaning back in his chair with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Oh I see, thinks Daisy. You like the game too. And it's in her mind to just come out and say it, say 'we can't play this game any more because I've realised I'm completely in love with you and the whole game thing was about sublimating feelings I couldn't deal with'. But she can't risk it, and she doesn't say it. She just finishes her coffee and they get up to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They knock on Harry's door, and he answers, and welcomes them in. He says he will talk to them individually – "It's just a conversation, it's not a big deal," – and offers them a drink. While he is in the kitchen, Adam looks at some photos on the mantle – a young Oliver, other kids and adults who must be Oliver's siblings, Harry's wife, the grandkids.

Harry comes back in, with coffee. They all sit.

"You OK now?" he asks Adam, who nods.

"It was nothing, it happens sometimes," he says.

"You were a big hit," he says to Daisy. "They'll be talking about you for a while. Reflects well on me," and he nods, as if it's a very serious matter. Daisy smiles.

"I was just looking at your photos," says Adam. "Lots of people."

"Yeah we had a few kids, more than we thought we would," he says. "My wife Alice is gone now. When she died I moved here. Here you have people around you – sometimes, whether you like it or not. Mostly I like it."

An awkward silence, then Harry says, "Come on Adam let's get it over with," and he takes him through to a study.

They sit.

"What's the deal with you? Why did you want to be a lawyer in the first place?"

"Money," Adam says, then he smiles. "At first. We never had any. I wanted some."

"And then?"

"Then I liked it. It's intricate, it's challenging, it's kind of a big game everyone's playing."

"You like to play, you like to win?"

"Yes, but…I like to make the system work for people. People who haven't got a hope in hell. And you figure it out for them, you show them a way through the maze. And you can be aggressive on their behalf. You can win for them. I like that."

"You want to be a partner?"

He thinks. "I want to establish myself. If I have a kid, I don't want him having to strip to get through college."

"OK," says Harry, shifting. "What's the deal with you and her?"

Adam shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "That's evolving." He breathes out, starts to feel uncomfortable. "Listen, she should have the partnership. She wants it, she's better than me."

Harry just watches him.

"Look, it's, I don't know what kind of evil genius your son is, but he's done something here, you can't just play with people's lives. Before we left it was all pretty simple but now – I can hardly breathe around her, she's like, in my system. I'm telling you this because I'm not trying to chase anything, I'm not trying to impress you - this game, I'm not playing. I'm out."

"OK, it's OK," Harry sees his discomfort. "Stuff happens, and you go with it. If you've got any sense." He pauses. "Oliver said, when they turn up at your door, they may well be at their worst. See how bad their worst is. From what I've seen, it's not so bad."

Adam leans forward, nods. He hardly even knows what's come out of his mouth, but he thinks he probably didn't nail the interview. But it's done now.

Harry walks him out, his hand on his shoulder. "I assure you Oliver's only said good things about you," he says, "You have nothing to worry about."

Daisy is waiting nervously as Adam comes out. She looks at him, and his eyes flick toward her but he moves past her. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back by the time you're done," he tells her as Harry takes her through.

He steps out, walks, doesn't know where he's going. It feels better to move.

"What attracted you to the law as a profession?" Harry asks Daisy.

"It's order, isn't it? Like they say in the courtroom. It's order, and procedure, and protocol. It's discipline, too – I find it energising. It's always interesting."

"You're comfortable being in a position of authority?"

"Yes," she says, "I'd love to be in a position where I could make changes, find ways to improve the way we work, be more inclusive. I like working with people."

"OK," says Harry. "Say Adam out there is out of the picture. How's that make you feel?"

"Uh –" here she falters.

"It's hypothetical," he adds.

"Um – I don't…I'm not…that's not something I want. I mean, we've been adversarial in the past, but I don't want him gone, that's, um, no." She is actually starting to sweat. "Did he say something?"

"No, I'm just trying to get a picture. You can work with him? He's not a problem?"

"No not at all," she is getting a bit distressed, "I don't like the way this is going. Adam is a very good lawyer and a good…friend, and I don't really like the way you're talking about him. Sorry."

"OK. I'm not offended." He smiles. "You two," he shakes his head, "You're quite something. I wish you both all the best. Really."

They walk out. "I don't know where he's gone, I'm sorry, I know he'd want to say goodbye to you," says Daisy.

"It's OK. I'm hopeful I'll see you both again."

"I hope so too," says Daisy. They hug awkwardly, and Daisy laughs. "Thank you, Harry."

She walks away, turns and waves. Then she walks on, muttering, "Where the fuck are you Adam?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daisy walks back to the condo. He isn't there. She calls him, he doesn't answer. She walks back to Harry's place. Not there. She walks back to the condo. She is getting angry and anxious, but when she sees him, her whole being is flooded with relief, so that when he holds his hands up and says, "Don't be mad," she can honestly answer, exhaling, with a shake of her head, "I'm not mad."

She wants to hug him, she wants to kiss him, she wants to punch him. "Was it bad?" she says, referring to his chat with Harry.

"No, it was just, I just started telling the truth. I don't know what I'm supposed to say any more. How was yours?"

"A bit strange," she says. "Maybe we both fucked it up."

Suddenly this idea appeals hugely to both of them. They start walking toward the lift.

"I fucked it up more than you," he says.

"No way," she says, "You don't win this one."

"I spat at him," he says.

She laughs, "No you didn't."

"I showed him my bare ass."

This makes her convulse with laughter, and she tries to suppress it as they get into the lift.

After a minute, in the quiet of the lift, he leans toward her and says, "I did a shit on the desk," which sets her off again.

By the time they reach the rooms she is wiping away tears. They get their things, go down to the car and set off for the airport.

Adam drives. Daisy looks over at him and asks, "If you don't get partner are you going to leave?"

"No, I don't know. I just…don't like jumping through hoops. You're better at this stuff than me. You're better at most of it."

"Don't go," she says. He hears the catch in her voice.

"We'll see," he says.

They take the car back to the rental place and check in at the airport. When they've settled into their seats on the plane, Marty calls.

"I can't talk long," Adam says, "We're taking off soon."

"Alex drew you a picture," Marty says, "He says it's of you and a princess, and the princess's hair isn't long enough for you to climb up to get in the tower, so she's throwing you down a key. It's a very practical alternative to the, uh, Rapunzel story. I don't know why they just didn't do it like that in the first place."

"He's definitely a genius," says Adam.

"Borderline genius, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Can I talk to Daisy?"

Daisy takes the phone. "Hi Marty, I've missed you," she says.

"Oh look, I know I'm just some guy you've never met who says stupid things to you on the phone. But um, Adam's a really good guy, I just wanted to say that. I mean, really good, one in a million."

"I know," Daisy says.

"And I really want you to come over on Saturday and meet Alex, you know, whatever happens. Because I adore you, you know, I'd probably give you one of my kidneys if you asked me. Maybe. But I'm sure your kidneys are fine. Anyway. Just take care of yourself, and I'll see you? OK?"

For some reason Daisy is feeling tearful now, and she says a shaky "OK, bye," and ends the call. She gets up and goes to the bathroom, tries to compose herself. Then the call comes through the plane and she has to sit down.

"You losing it?" asks Adam, putting an arm around her. "It's alright, we're nearly home."

She puts her head on his shoulder for a minute, his chin resting on her head. It's almost too much.

"You want to see a picture of Marty and Alex?" he says, scrolling through his phone. "Here."

"Oh," she says at the sight of a gorgeous little boy and his father, smiling out at her. "How old is he?"

"Three," says Adam. "I'm his godfather, whatever that means. There's his mother, that's Anna, Marty's wife."

He lets her scroll through for a while, photos of Marty and him travelling, Adam looking a little younger, hair a little longer, shorter. In some pictures there's a pretty dark haired woman by his side. "Enough," he says, "Can't show you any more."

The flight is soon over. Daisy has spent the flight knotted up with doubt, not knowing whether to say something to him or not. She felt the situation at work hanging over them, and his ambivalence about staying bothered her.

They disembark, and go through into the airport. They get to the taxi rank.

Adam turns to her, "OK," he says, "You be OK from here?" She nods. There's an awkward moment. She hugs him, kisses his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says, walking to a cab. And then he's gone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only one chapter to go! As Adam says, we're nearly home. Thanks for sticking with it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Daisy had an eventful evening – Brad had turned up on her doorstep, begging forgiveness and asking her to marry him. Daisy looked blankly at him as if he was someone from another life, a life that was over and done with. She told him to leave, but he started saying he knew Adam was there, and shouting his name. Daisy said if he didn't leave she would call the police. He left.

It took quite a lot of deep breathing to calm herself down after that. Then she started thinking that she had imagined the connection between herself and Adam, and that he was going to leave because of her. More deep breathing. In the end she had to go back mentally to when they were sitting on the plane, and her head was on his shoulder, before she could calm down enough to sleep.

In the morning she was early into work – nothing new there, she went and sat at her desk, trying not to watch for his arrival. Arrive he did, his head down, heading for his desk. He looked up briefly at her, in acknowledgment, but kept moving.

Oliver leaned in her doorway. "How are you? OK?" She smiled and nodded. "You sure?" he asked. She did a so-so hand gesture. "Meeting. Now."

They all filed into the conference room. Adam was behind her somewhere. They all sat. Adam was opposite her, off to the left. She looked at him. She didn't know if she should look at him or not. Oliver started the meeting. He had said, maybe one sentence when Adam shot up out of his chair, said a hurried, "Sorry. Please continue," and shot out of the room. Everyone turned to look at Daisy. She said, "Sorry, I have to go…" and ran out after him.

He was in his office, head in his hands. "What's going on?" she asked. The remainder of the office were staring at them through the window. She pulled the vertical blinds shut, making a face at them.

When Adam had looked at Daisy in the meeting, he hadn't known if he was going to laugh or vomit. Then he started going cold, and thought maybe he would black out.

"Are you thinking of leaving because of me, because I'm so…intolerable?" she said. "Can you not even be in a room with me?"

"What are you talking about? That's insane, after what we – "

"What did we, what happened? Nothing happened. You put up with me, felt sorry for me…"

"I'm in love with you! And it's fucking me up! What are you talking about?"

There was about a one second pause, when neither of them moved. And then she walked over to him, and he grabbed her, and they kissed.

It went on for a while. She had to go back and reconstruct what happened, because at the time she couldn't think. He kissed her face, and her neck, but she kept coming back to his mouth, kissing him deeply as his hands moved up and down her back. They ended up in an office chair, she lying across his lap, their heads together.

"We're probably going to get fired now," said Adam, smoothing her hair.

"It's all Oliver's fault," she said.

"Who cares about the law anyway," he said, "Let's go live on a farm and have babies. You wanna have babies?"

She is running her finger down his nose. "Well maybe we could start with one baby…"

"Yeah," he says, "Start slow, sure…"

"But only after a lot of…practice." And they kiss, and she tries to arch up against him, and suddenly they both find it unbearable that they are in a chair in an office.

It is at this point that Oliver taps on the door and sticks his head in. He is greeted by two faces with exactly the same expression.

"Oh well, at least you've still got your clothes on," he says. "Don't you want to know how it ends?"

It's a couple more minutes before they walk out of the office, after they've tidied themselves up and figured out who should walk out first. Daisy ends up going first, to total silence. Patrick watches Adam walk past, and says, "I called it." Adam extends his forefinger to him: "Shut up."

The meeting reconvened, Oliver goes through some business. Daisy looks at the table. Adam looks at the wall opposite. Then Oliver says, "And we have news on who will be our new partner." He looks slyly at first Daisy, then Adam. "Or should I say, partners…" Daisy's face breaks into a grin, and she looks at Adam, who isn't sure what just happened. "Yes, Adam and Daisy, you are both partners, you passed, you endured, you are victorious. Congratulations, and, I think I speak for the whole office when I say, please, take the day off and get the hell out of here."

The meeting breaks up, and Daisy hugs Oliver on the way out, saying "Thank you."

He says, "My Dad really liked you both. Now don't mess it up. Any of it."

Adam can't seem to summon any words, but he shakes Oliver's hand, takes Daisy's hand, and they go, out into the street, into the subway, onto the train, out at her street, into her apartment, and they don't emerge until the city lights up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That is it! No smut! (Sorry if you read all this hoping for loads of smut at the end) If there is demand for more I could write sequels involving the characters, but no sexual tension, so is there any point? I don't know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
